Find Love
by Ana Katharina
Summary: Misaki Superbi separated from his twin brother and each follow their way, even as separate paths never met, she began her adventures and sometimes confusion always like to follow her.
1. Resume

Misaki Superbi separated from his twin brother and each follow their way, even as separate paths never met, she began her adventures and sometimes confusion always like to follow her. Xanxus is the leader of the Varia, each having its own personality to stay bad mood and irritate easily, but as we know it lacks a feeling he never had love in life even if your father gives, he ignores the same and he always lived in confusion. Two people completely different from each other but when their paths cross what can happen between them. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Past**_

**Italy**

Somewhere farther circulated in Italy in Milan , met two people to walk to a quieter place to converse , which was a forest where no one would interrupt them , the shadow of the two revealed that it was a girl and a boy which are very much alike because they are twins , each of them had with him a small suitcase which had remnants of their belongings , as they were spending time away from home , they did not know what was going on was walking home , but when they arrived this morning to fix all furniture were covered with a white sheet , each had gone to his room even when the state was met first division remnants of their belongings were already stored in a small bag , the brothers had already decided on a long time what to do in their future , so they left early the house , his parents have agreed because they wanted to get rid of them a long time because the marriage was no longer to work and never connected the children so they were both already very independent and so to forget this life would not take the kids with you and left the paper never tell if iam- see .

Now we address what we do in our lives , brother. - Said the young girl who was 14 years old , his name is Misaki .

Let's go before what we're doing , you do not even know my job and I yours. - Said the young man , who is the same age as her are twins , his name is Squalo .

- Even though the our separate ways we will not see us any more since we know where each other , but one day we will meet again , may take months or years , but we will always be together . - Misaki said .

It's from today we'll separate , take this picture to never forget me . - Squalo said , taking a picture on his coat .

To me , the same thing is also with my picture , so that we will never appear separated . - Misaki said .

They said nothing more , holding the images they gave each other in the bag that came now accompany them on their journey with one another , viewed one to another Squalo opened their arms to her sister , go say goodbye to his foot , Misaki deslarga your suitcase and will run to his brother and give a big hug and then depart ever say anything , she walked again where he had left his briefcase, looked once more one to another and began walking in different directions , Misaki stopped half walked and looked back saw his brother walking , Squalo knew his sister was now looking at him, she turned again to walk to get to the next town to catch the train.

**Misaki**

After saying goodbye to my brother that cost a lot to both of us since we provided the children are very connected because our parents are not concerned with us , but we did not care about this because we were accustomed , but then began our dreams wanted to do in the future , we begin to distance a bit because we no longer came home too , he did not even know I knew what he was in Varia, I knew very thing mafia thanks to my instructor and my Lar Mirch Colonello colleague because he was in COMBUSIN , the Italian special forces , I was no longer a rookie like others is now time to get most beginners want to serve the Navy .

It was almost coming to the station where you catch the train since the concentration camp COMBUSIN found elsewhere in the city, especially on an island that makes for Sardinia in Italy that is where they would meet the new recruits , would make a phase training to see who would , even those fail, the same would be trained . I took what was already on the road where we went to the train , there was a tent buy a cake to eat on the way out of the store and walked the rest that was needed to get the station to talk about it now I'm in front of her , entered the entry grades went down what was there , I did not go to the same side where the civilians were going , I went to the area where they could only go who were COMBUSIN , got the machine where the card is going to leave to go to the other side , a card was all white with a name COMBUSIN was blue with the other information that is there .

He was already inside the train COMBUSIN were not many people in it , as some were spending time with his family who had not seen for months , but I'd also enjoy how the house would be sold I decided to return again, but was speak again as my brother who we had not seen a year when we went to one house we could never find us now that our days were not equal .

**Sardinia Island - Italy**

The Misaki had just reached the last station to go to the island had to go by boat , which brought and lead us, of course we did not come to swim but we are already dead . She did not expect to see his colleague waiting , someone had warned that I came home early , he was older than Misaki , but were in the same training group .

Kora - Misaki , had to be me to come pick because Lar Mirch today is very gross that nobody can alturar . - Colonnello said ( he's still in his normal form , for those who want to know ) .

Sure someone can just let her calm , that someone is you. - Misaki said , knew that they both are passionate not only admit to one another , they both are stubborn when they want .

It's best we go walking or it gets worse . - Colonnello said , she knows is that sometimes even hits me .

She said nothing more , now they leave the station and walked on towards the harbor where the boats were , Misaki loved what he did in his life , as was his passion since small , was prepared before coming to island to the immense workout that would have when Lar Mirch is angry for no one can stop it .


	3. Chapter 2

Misaki and Colonnello were already on the boat from one hour ago, everyone was quiet , slept Colonnello to recover their forces to be lost soon after when Lar Mich get it up and take a shock like the usual, Misaki was the side of it , but I was thinking about the times he had with his brother before following his dreams .

Now all that ship or boat he went, they were all almost at the exit because they were coming to earth, everyone is very tired with the journey , Misaki tried to wake Colonnello he was sleeping well I was dreaming to marry Lal Mirch , then as there was no other way for him to wake up, she decided another cool , pulled his leg and dragged to the ground as strength.

Kora - there was no other way to wake me up. - Exclaimed Colonnello .

How I woke up to do another cool , now we 're getting to the island. - Misaki said .

The ship was already on the ground , all the soldiers left the same COMBUSIN where already were their guardians what was expected of them or better than other ship also came both of them , where they came from new recruits .

New recruits left the ship, were amazed as the view that had the fronts of them , all going for the first time there are so, since they've never seen up close the training camp and people in uniforms , but then get used .

Misaki and Colonnello had already left the sight of all the people who are there to become soldiers , since they would train for Calmar Lal Mirch or eat it sometimes helps too.

- Lal Mirch , now we're here . - Said Misaki , who approached her foot , where they were sitting at a big table where everyone eats .

- You came early Misaki , even better for less not only one that will get put up with Colonnello . - Said the same .

Kora - I'm just saying that I have . - Said the same .

- Stop it as it now also gave me hungry . - Misaki spoke to withdraw from the table to get something to eat , stay several hours the ship already makes you hungry .

**A few days later , or better to say a month later**

Some had already passed since the return of Misaki and new recruits had arrived at training camp , where they learned enough in those days , sometimes Misaki was forced to teach a few things to keep themselves alive and remained calm as can pass the missions .

But also do a few days since Lal Mirch and Colonnello who walked to miss COMBUSIN , she knew something had to pass it must be something about the Mafia , sometimes they get in their affairs , she even knew what was was happening to them because sometimes it followed the times or was picked up by Kawahira or better say Checker Face, she knows since childhood was lost because of his twin brother , so very old Kawahira who loves ramen told you everything making and commands the Triniset , called " Rainbow " .

They think I do not know that he became Arcobaleno , but they left COMBUSIN after becoming the arcobaleno and even fired me , but I do not blame them , they have their reasons .

The Misaki decided they were going out of COMBUSIN and would travel the world , even leaving COMBUSIN she received a mission that will not yet reveal and will also continue to work the COMBUSIN , even though your life may change a little or a lot before back here .

**Italy**

Italy was still the same as always , where normal civilians do not know about the mafia world , but some mobsters always trying to get the peace of the citizens who did not know that side continue .

**Varia**

All members of the ranges was gathered waiting Squalo , said that since this was going to spend the weekend with her sister , but returned early , walking very quiet without screaming their custom .

- Gee, wonder what you are waiting for me until the boss 'm very surprised . - Squalo spoke without shouting .

Well - waste , go for a walk , I know that something will happen to me , so you better enjoy it. - Xanxus spoke for everyone.

Everyone was astounded by Xanxus leave the mansion, now that loves to stay in his chair mumbling , eating and sleeping , which also loves to have bottled up the Squalo as always already is usual between them both. So all guardians of Xanxus decided to follow through the shadows you never know what can happen when someone goes alone .

**Misaki**

I had already fired the commander of COMBUSIN and new recruits who made some friends , had my bags packed and was not much since it was only two of them were not too heavy , since I was always dressed in the uniform , I decided to go to Milan again to enjoy some of it , since I will not put feet on them too early , still had to buy a plane ticket since I will travel to meet other cultures without being Italy , too bad you can not go say goodbye to my brother, but I have to keep ready , you better enjoy buy some things for me to stay busy during the trip , had already reached the city of Milan , more exactly in the port where the boats lay , still had to go ride a train or subway for me was all very similar I will really miss having these transports that use almost always , had already left the station and walked the streets the calm , where I live for the kids to run back and forth to play with your friends without worry that one day will be when grow, and then decided to eat something , since I do not eat wonderful things this city in another country , I entered a cafe, where I asked the waitress who served me a glass of orange juice and some toast narutal only one who was there in Store did not think they were going to be hostages , I soon realized that was not a normal group of thieves was a Mafia famiglia where he wanted to engage ordinary people to darkness.

Only they did not think they were an ex - leader of the Varia and COMBUSIN , yes I recognize immediately who it was, the mobsters will suffer much by our hands .


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone who was in this coffee, eat well are quiet when the mob entered it repeats some made us all hostage , several people were already crying especially women and children , men had to endure did not cry do not cry for them yet more and trying to stay calm but they were also , when the mobsters have already entered the hand like a pistol , threatened that they were all there.

- All are being held hostage here by us or which are shifted a noise are already dead . - Spoke mobster .

Are you going to tie these strings to them . - Said another mobster to others of his men .

So every mobster was tying each tie us all there until Misaki and Xanxus , since they did not know who they and their professions , but they both managed to take the ropes as they had a lot of strength , but left a short time with even pretend they were tied , Misaki and Xanxus looked at each other, she knew well who was Xanxus , the leader of the Varia who is always very moody and easily angered , it looks for Misaki , he noticed that she had some similarities with Squalo , but saw that they are even equal the difference was only in gender , but her gaze there was no fear, it appeared she was already used to dealing with these situations as him.

- You want to involve ordinary people to the path of darkness , you have no shame , no? - Misaki spoke for the first time .

Look - here we have a person with courage , not afraid to die . - Said another mobster .

Cala - garbage . - Xanxus said , already tired of putting up with garbage like those who has had enough of killing .

Look - it seems there is yet another person who is not afraid . - Spoke the same mafia .

The people who were to be hostages , were surprised because those two people not to be afraid in this situation they were in, but saw the faces of them seem to already know what they will do in these people who are taking hostages .

- You do not know who you're dealing with. - Said two ( Misaki and Xanxus ) at the same time.

- Then I 'll tell you who unlike you is not know . - Spoke mobster .

-I am part of COMBUSIN / I'm a leader of the Varia . - Say both at the same time, already standing without their cords were already loose on the floor.

Make - believe me . - Spoke the same mob , which soon took a kick from Misaki , then they were already down with his back against a wall .

Ah - Ah ! - Spoke mobster who was now falling to the ground .

This - burning , these are the same flames that family . - Another mobster also spoke on the floor, he received the flames of fury Xanxus .

People who were now no longer panicking knew now had two people help those who can fight them .

- So now I believe . - Tell them again at the same time .

All - in cimas them . - Spoke fallen mobster floor .

All of the enemies who have done evil to normal hostages were all over them both , the two always distract them , the enemies always beat their allies , but then did two groups to fight each alone , each not used their empowered to do influences the people who were watching especially children . They always gave punches or kicks that defeating them but sometimes had to use their weapons without using what was inside, only to divert the weapons after an hour every enemy had been defeated, the police had already been called by people who were off the table , and Xanxus Misaki left the store before the police come, but the 1st pulled all the strings where the hostages were .

Have a little apart on the coffee they had, further where to find shops and people .

It was double you do to fight the enemy famiglia . - Misaki said .

I agree - even , you're really like a person I know. - Xanxus said .

- I like my brother , nice to meet you I am Misaki . - Said the same .

Pleased , I'm Xanxus . - Said the same , no need to get amazed sometimes people have to be taught to those who know .

When far away to climb the guardians of Xanxus found , the search for him even though he followed , only one second to deviate because they saw something interesting , but then lost sight of , heard that coffee was made hostage , hast between two people hostages who fought with them , they knew that one was Xanxus , the other did not know who it was but heard it was a girl , are already where you find your leader to talk to someone .

- Xanxus . - Everyone called him .

They look like they are calling you, it was nice meeting you , but I know we'll meet again someday . - Misaki said , grabbed their bags and then turned her back to him, walked in another direction .

- Let's head . - Levi said .

- I know that knoll and back so walking is impossible to be her. - Squalo murmured .

- What are you mumbling al . - Mammon said .

Xanxus heard very well what Squalo had said , they really are the two brothers , but completely different personalities. From there he began to count the days to meet with her again , the heart of Xanxus was changing slowly after having known that coffee was even a fate would have met.

All repair that had something spoils with Xanxus , walked over to the world of the moon reviewing the day he met her, none were just waiting for someone to Xanxus terrible was going to happen that will get stuck for 8 years in cot ice that froze ninth for his adopted son , even frozen it will tell the same day to see , but love will not be hidden for him .


	5. Chapter 4

**Misaki**

After I left the cafe with Xanxus , when we won all the mobsters who were against the two of us , we left because we did not want the police questions and who are we to fight with dangerous people, then we present can not say much because its makers with of them was my brother were on their way to be with him , took when they left at the same time but can hear very well , my brother muttering that he knew the distance , he nailed it.

I know that something will happen to Varia, Xanxus especially where you have more hatred than before , but when I find new , I will not hide from my sister since the day he has to know what I've done in life, and I'm already in place now on , it is better to go to the airport to buy my ticket to Japan today , already want to go in my day .

**Varia**

After arriving at the mansion , the great struggle that involved Xanxus cafe where he met a person who will be part of your life and also the Varia , in a few years ahead , it now was for the dining room to eat a since none had their snacks , thanks to injuries hours ago.

Two people were too distracted during the meal , thinking about the events that were involved , Xanxus was present only in Misaki I was thinking he already knows that his brother , Squalo know who is thinking , so he took a picture of his coat where was he and his twin sister Misaki , Mammon was distracted and I was watching two distant , had an idea to take the picture , but could not imagine what it was was not just the Squalo and had about another person , it will be amazed at the similarities they have.

- This will give a lot of money . - Mammon said removing the image of the hand Squalo .

- Returns this photo , but you will not sell bush . - Spoke irritated Squalo .

Mammon had not yet looked at the picture , but when Squalo already approached him with the sword hand to attack him , he looks photo , was wide-eyed , twin brothers appeared similar.

- Take now no longer sell it is very important to me . - Squalo spoke relieved to have the image of his sister gave .

It Misaki , his sister is not Squalo ? - Xanxus said , that did surprise at all , since it tends not to get in their subjects during meals , as is always grumpy .

Yes , she my twin sister, but as you know ? - Squalo asked , were much more ideal to tell your mates have a sister .

You know when he was met with a person , you murmured it could be her, Misaki and I hit all the mafia , the fight was good , she knows what she does. - Xanxus said .

- You know what to do, who would say that my sister knows much fight without weapons . - Squalo spoke happier .

It belongs to COMBUSIN , was what she had said during the fight against the enemy famiglia . - Xanxus said .

Shi - Shi Because you said you never had a sister . - Belphegor said eight years .

- Why do not you want to get involved , but it seems that she already knows , pronto. - Squalo said .

After the great news to learn that Squalo had a sister , everyone started talking with him , it was a lot of fun that day , before the cradle get stuck Xanxus , Squalo just knew what had happened to Xanxus to be frozen and stored all this until he returned to them .

**In Milan airport**

The Misaki was already at the airport did not buy anything for the trip, since it was just straight to the airport , being able to find a place to go to Japan today , got lucky as it was the last piece that was still selling .

Inside the plane , being able to find the place without any very old man sleeping next to her to growl , to become angry with the trip , which was next to a girl for the least , it's good that she has to stop listening quiet music and so on .

**Japan**

It had been a few hours since Misaki had taken flight in Italy to come to Japan , the trip was quiet with nobody bothering you, even on the plane , she decided to live in Namimori , was now calling the taxi , go to this city .

**Namimori**

Already in Namimori , all the people were out strolling with the family, enjoy a wonderful day like this , Misaki saw that all these people are happy with your life , already in the middle of the square with the suitcase , she followed the path with the map he had arranged to take military school to see the differences in relation to COMBUSIN , walked for a few minutes to get to this school , which was very different than I was used to, how to train and so on .

**After 2 years**

Two years have passed that Misaki who is now 16 , arrived in Japan , was at least 1 year military school was to 6 months there, not long , because he made a proposal to the director who was only 6 months only because he is well trained and because he knew he could not be there , after he left decided they would start living in Namimori because it is a city full of joy , found a cheap house where you can live long , he began working a florist , where their heads are friendly .

**Misaki**

Today was my day off from work , there was not too long ago , I made up the schedules of others because they wanted to leave early , more bosses thought it unfair to go so they said today is not working .

I went to get my bike , the rented house where I live , several people who live in different countries , put some snacks in my bag , because I was walking in the forest on the bike , that does not harm nature .

At this point , the road to the forest only passed two cars and I bike , one of them came as a happy family side of the road and another road in another car coming the other only one man who soon saw that he was drunk , was for the other side was the owner of the car where the family had been unable to swerve and struck against a tree , drank man fled , then I go out on the bike soon, I went to the car where he was shot , was to rescue people .

- Are you okay ? - Misaki asked breathlessly .

- Girl could hear us just a few minutes before the car caught fire . - Said the woman

Yes , you have to take before that. - Misaki said , had recovered his breath .

- I could take my son first calls Kyoya Hibari , from today you can take care of it for us , you get your stuff and house keys to stick with it . - Hibari said the man .

-Quick , now just need some time to blow up car. - Hibari said the woman .

Misaki did not respond chosen things that parents Kyoya said , was part brings the car , a 10 -year-old was awake , he heard what her parents said , she took the belt, Kyoya ran into the arms of Misaki .

Then she pulled the car and walked a few feet away from him , then the car exploded , Kyoya 's parents die happy , find someone to care for your child .

I'm sorry for not having saved his parents from today I will be part of your life . - Misaki said .

Thanks for saving nee- chan . - Kyoya spoke of 10 years.

You 're welcome , let's go home . - Misaki said .

So they left the forest hand in hand , arrived in the city , Misaki went through your house packed all her things , went to the owner and they would leave that house .

Misaki and Kyoya never separate , they began to learn various things together to have lived together , caring for each other, they are like brothers who will never separate , no matter what happens .


End file.
